Nightmares
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Ayato hears Yui having a nightmare about her time with the Mukamis. Believe it or not it's fluff. Please enjoy. Yui x Ayato


**A/N: Here's a low-key fluffy oneshot of Ayota and Yui. There are small changes, but they're not major. Hope someone likes it. Also takes place directly after he rescues her from the Mukami's mansion.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Not mine sadly *sobs sadly***

 **Nightmares**

 **Ayato POV**

I didn't think I drank that much of her blood, but apparently I did since she passed out. I'm honestly still terrified that this is a dream and I didn't really manage to get her back. She looks so pale and fragile that I have to wonder what they did to make her look like that. She also had a lot of bruises now that I look at her. I swear that if they hurt her I'll kill every last one of them.

I stare at her peaceful, sleeping face, and continue home, praying that she's alright.

 ***Later***

Yui was laying in her bed as I sat in a chair near her bed. Reiji wanted her to report to him immediately when she woke up, but I think she needs more rest, so I'm going to make her rest some more.

At that moment she began to stir, but she wasn't waking up. Instead she began to talk in her sleep! I sat bolt upright and listened to what she was saying...

 **A sleeping Yui's dreams from her POV whilst she's experiencing it**

I was in Ruki's room, standing in the middle of the room as Ruki himself stalked towards me. I backed away, crying out, "Please don't Ruki-kun, I don't want you to bite me!"

He payed me no mind as he continued stalking forward and I continued backing away. Then, all of a sudden, he lunged at me and grabbed my arms, pulling me towards him. He bit into me as I screamed, and pushed me against the wall, and began guzzling my blood.

I cried out, "No! Please don't! It hurts! Oh, it hurts so much!" And, then I passed out.

When I came to, I was in Azusa's room lying on the bed. I stood up just as Azusa came into the room. Somehow I know he was babysitting me while everyone else was at school again. He immediately headed straight over to his knife cabinet. He stood in front of me and held out the knife to me expectantly.

"No Azusa! I'm not going to cut you!" I screeched.

"Then I'll have to cut you," he said calmly.

"No! Please don't cut me!" I exclaimed, fumbling for the knife in his hands, and accidentally cutting him in the process.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say before he latches onto me with his fangs.

"No please, I only just woke up from the last time I passed out. Don't make me pass out again," I manage to get out before fainting.

I wake up in the garden, and am immediately pulled up by Yuma.

"Come on, help me take care of the garden," he said.

"Ok Yuma-kun," I reply.

We talk a little bit before he pulls me against him, beginning to suck my blood.

"No, Yuma-kun," I gasp out weakly before passing out again.

I come to in my room just as Kou opens the door. He walks in carrying a bouquet of roses. He hands then to me before saying, "Now, you have to let me suck your blood."

"No," I reply.

Then he grabs me and drags me into his room, pushing me against his bed.

"Now be a good little maso-kitty and hold still," he says.

"Please no Kou," I say weakly.

"Shut up bitch, it's not like you get a say in the matter," he snarls.

"Fine," I say wearily.

"Oh, and by the way, you're sleeping with me tonight," he said seductively.

"But Kou, I don't want to sleep in your bed," I say as he begins drinking my blood. I slowly pass out.

I wake up in the closet Ruki put me in, feeling very delirious.

"Ayato, I don't think I can take much more of this. It hurts so much. I know you and your brothers probably hate me because you think I left you for them, but I wish you would come. I wish I had told Subaru that they had kidnapped me off of your grounds and that I tried to run," I said, my voice giving out on the last word.

Then Ruki came in and began guzzling my blood again, and I began to scream silently before falling into oblivion.

 **Ayato POV**

She said, "Please don't Ruki-kun, I don't want you to bite me!"

She squirmed a bit and then let out a blood curtling scream. "No! Please don't! It hurts! Oh, it hurts so much!" she screeched before everyone ran in.

"What's going on?" asked Laito.

"I think she's having a nightmare,'' I said before going to shake her awake.

"No, don't. Lets observe her," said Reiji.

I stopped and watched helplessly as the next events unfolded.

She had gone still for a few minutes, but had begun squirming again. "No Azusa, please don't make me cut you!"

She paused for a moment, and I thought to myself, _'does this Azusa guy have some kind of weird kink?'_

"No! Please don't cut me!" she paused and made a slashing motion.

"No please, I only just woke up from the last time I passed out! Please don't make me pass out again!" she yelled before going briefly still.

I stood there helplessly, as she had a conversation with a Yuma that wasn't there, before gasping out, "No Yuma-kun!" She went still yet again.

Then she said, "Please no, Kou." There's a pause before she said, "Fine." Another pause before saying, "But Kou, I don't want to sleep in your bed." Then she slowly went still again.

Finally, without moving she said, "Ayato, I don't think I can take much more of this. It hurts so much. I know you and your brothers probably hate me because you think I left you for them, but I wish you would come. I wish I had told Subaru that they had kidnapped me off your grounds and that I tried to run." Her voice gave out and she had silent tears pouring down her face. Then she started screaming silently.

I broke free of my trance and hugged her. "It's okay Yui, I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave you, I promise," I said.

As I got into bed beside her, she slipped into a deeper, nightmare free sleep. I wrapped my arms around her as I said, "You guys can leave now."

I heard them leave as Yui snuggled against me. "Sleep now, I'll keep the nightmares away," I said quietly, holding her tightly.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. I thought it was cute. Please review, I'm begging you!**

 **-Claressia Heronstairschild**


End file.
